<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Thief by InsomniacFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410904">Dog Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox'>InsomniacFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kageyama and his concern about animals, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Within seconds Kageyama was running downstairs, banging against the walls and nearly slipping on the stairs in his hurry. He haphazardly puts on his shoes before slamming the door open to chase after the dog thief.</p><p>Alternatively, Kageyama suspects his neighbour's dog is being stolen and tries to stop it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of his biggest concerns in life is that animals don’t seem to like him. He doesn’t know if it’s his constant frowning that puts them at bay or the fact that when he attempts to smile at them, he looks like a villain. However, despite their reservations against him, Kageyama never did stop trying to get along with them. Especially, with his neighbour’s pet dog. Mika was a beautiful Shiba Inu. The Matsukawa’s have had her since she was just a pup. You could always hear her running around their garden and yelping at any stray cats that had enough courage to come near.</p><p>Everyone in his neighbourhood loved her, she was always so friendly and trotted towards them whenever they passed by to sniff their hands and yelped happily as they all patted her head, gave her tummy some rubs and just generally played with her. The only person who didn’t get this privilege was Kageyama. No matter what, if she spotted him walking past their gates, she would run and bark aggressively at him until he was out of her sight. If he dared bring his hands close to her, he would get nothing but her sharp canines. An experience he doesn’t want repeated again.</p><p>Of course, this never stopped Kageyama’s affections towards Mika. He still liked the dog even though she didn’t like him back. The Matsukawas always apologised saying they weren’t sure why she always acted in such a hostile way towards him. Their son, who was only just a few years older than him would often joke that it was probably because Kageyama was always covered in sweat whenever he came back from volleyball practice or his daily runs. This didn’t seem to be the case as one time he went to see Mika after taking a shower and the results remained the same.</p><p>Every day, he would see the Matsukawa’s son, he should really learn to remember his name, take Mika on her walks and would wish that he could be in his place. He wished he could have some loyal companion who would go runs with him, play ball and just be his best friend. Hinata doesn’t count since he was a dumbass half the time. With a small sigh, Kageyama goes on with his day, trying not to think too much about it and tried to focus on his homework. He spends about twenty minutes working on his literature before giving up and watching volleyball videos instead.</p><p>*</p><p>It was early October and a normal Saturday at the Kageyama household. His dad was on a business trip in Tokyo and his mother took time off work to go with him and visit her sister, his aunt. He lied and said he had plans with his team to get out of it. Family gatherings were not his thing. The setter was sitting at his desk, when he heard Mika start to bark wildly. Right now was generally the time the neighbours would take her on her walk but one look outside had Kageyama frowning. Mika’s leash was being held by someone he didn’t recognise. Their neighbour’s son had black hair, not brown.</p><p>He leaned out of his chair; his brows furrowed as he observes the commotion outside. The stranger kept looking around him, as though he was checking to see if anyone was looking at him. Then without a moment’s hesitation, he begins to run and in the complete opposite direction than what Kageyama had always seen. That sends a wave of panic through him and within seconds Kageyama was running downstairs, banging against the walls and nearly slipping on the stairs in his hurry. He haphazardly puts on his shoes before slamming the door open to chase after the dog thief.</p><p>His daily runs have given an excellent advantage right now as he soon he found himself catching up quickly. As soon as he was right behind them, he starts shouting, “Hey stop! You’re stealing my neighbour’s dog!” and to his surprise, the thief actually pauses on his run, “I will call the police! What the fuck do you think you are-“ the thief turns around just as Kageyama is a few steps away, making him skit to an abrupt stop, “O-Oikawa-san?” he asks, eyes growing wide.</p><p>It was good he kept his distance because Mika took one look and sniff at him before letting out a bark, baring her sharp teeth as he tried to attack him. The only thing that stopped her was Oikawa pulling on her leash, successfully holding her back from jumping on Kageyama, who’s fight, or flight reflex was non-existent. “Mika-chan! Stop! Sit.” Oikawa commands and Kageyama is surprised once again to see the usually hyper dog, quiet down and sit.</p><p>“What the hell, Tobio-Chan? Why are you running down the street screaming like a madman, accusing me of stealing Mika-chan?” Oikawa asks, looking annoyed and not at all shocked to see his former Kouhai.</p><p>Kageyama glares at him before pointing to Mika, “Because you are! That’s my neighbour’s dog and you stole her.” He claims, looking dead serious.</p><p>“No, this is one of my best friend Mattsun’s dog and I offered to watch her as they went out of town today.” The third year explains, “So can you stop shouting I’m a thief, it’s rude. If anything, the way Mika-Chan is acting towards you, looks like you are some stranger trying to steal her.”</p><p>“Oh” Kageyama says not realising Oikawa was their dog sitter, but also, “Mattsun? Their son is your best friend?”</p><p>Oikawa sighs, irritated, “Yes, Mattsun is in Aoba Johsai, he’s in our team as well, remember?” One look at a confused Kageyama has him rolling his eyes, “Did you seriously not recognise your own neighbour in our practice match?”</p><p>Did he? “No.” During that match, Kageyama’s focus was mainly on Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi and Kindaichi. He didn’t bother paying attention at the other players. Besides, his neighbour never mentioned it before, and he’s known him for years and has never seen Oikawa or anyone else come by their house.</p><p>“That’s because you’re an idiot who’s only brain cell is a volleyball bouncing around.”</p><p>Kageyama lets out a huff, “Whatever, how was I to know? You seemed suspicious plus, you’re walking the wrong way.”</p><p>Oikawa stares at him like he grew a second head, “What?”</p><p>“You’re going the wrong way.” He says matter-of-factly, “They always take Mika the other way, so you’re going the wrong way.”</p><p>“Tobio-Chan,” Oikawa lets out a deep breath, “It does not matter, which way you take a dog.” He felt like he was talking to a child. Well, in his mind he was. “As long as they are able to stretch their legs and run around, it doesn’t matter. If anything, she’ll enjoy the change in scenery.”</p><p>“Fine, whatever, go away.” Kageyama sulks, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Why does she hate you anyway?” Oikawa asks.</p><p>“She doesn’t hate me.” Mika barks in disagreement causing Oikawa to burst out laughing and Kageyama to frown even more as his cheeks turned a shade pink. “Why does she like you but not me?”</p><p>“Because I’m amazing and everyone likes me.” Oikawa smiles. He knew that Mattsun and Kageyama were neighbours since they first met. Mattsun always talked about his one neighbour which his dog seemed to dislike; it didn’t take long until Oikawa made the connection. Mattsun did warn him that he might run into Kageyama, but Oikawa thought the chances of that were slim, but he was surely mistaken. However, he was glad he was. His kouhai looked kind of adorable, all pouty and grumpy over a dog, it was amusing. He leans forward and with his free hand flicks Kageyama on the forehead, “Stop looking like you’re about to kill someone, no wonder Mika-Chan doesn’t like you. Your face is scary.”</p><p>That was something that really bugged Kageyama. He hated how people always commented he looked scary; it wasn’t his fault. “It’s my face, I can’t change it.”</p><p>“You can start by getting rid of that frown and try to look more human.” Kageyama grumbles but listens. His frown was nothing more than a straight line and he longer looked murderous but grumpier. Still, it was an improvement. “Eh, not bad. Now all you need is this.” Oikawa reaches into his pocket and hands Kageyama several dog treats. “Crouch down and hold them out for her and when she comes near, tell her to sit, and then give her one.”</p><p>Blue eyes widen in surprised. Why was Oikawa-san helping him? Either way, he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. Gently, he follows Oikawa’s instructions and crouches until he wasn’t looming over before shakily bringing his hand close to Mika. The scar on his hand is instantly recognizable from where she had bitten him before, and Oikawa does frown at that.</p><p>“Did she do that?” he asks and when Kageyama nods, he frowns. Mattsun never mentioned that before. It must have been a deep cut to have it scar and yet Kageyama was still adamant on making friends with the dog when Oikawa would have steered clear of it. As setters, their hands were important. He almost told Kageyama to stop, worried that Mika would bite him again, not knowing their shared history but is relieved to see the treat accepted without an incident. He tried to hide his smile at the look of pure ecstasy that overcame Kageyama’s features.</p><p>“She ate it!” He looks up in awe at Oikawa before proceeding to feed Mika another one. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking to giving her treats to get her to like him. Of course, in this moment, Mika was only focusing on the treats and when she realised the younger setter didn’t have any more to give, she resumed her usually barking at him, causing Kageyama to quickly get up and take a few steps back. “I thought she liked me now.” He mumbles sadly.</p><p>Oikawa snorts, “She won’t automatically like you if you gave her treats once. You need to try and give her treats whenever you see her. Of course, ask Mattsun first, don’t go feeding her just anything.”</p><p>“I know that!”</p><p>Oikawa smiles at him and Kageyama is momentarily taken aback. Since when did Oikawa smile at him? Especially, in a such a kind and dashing way. Usually, he only ever got his fake smiles. Once, Oikawa noticed him staring, his smile drops and he looks the other way, “Well, I’m going to take Mika-chan on her run now. I take my responsibilities seriously. Now, you go home and finish whatever homework of yours you’ve been procrastinating.” And with that he turns on his heel and starts walking away with Mika trotting happily by his side.</p><p>Kageyama just stands there staring before shouting out once again, “Oikawa-san!”</p><p>Oikawa stops and turns around, a scowl plastered on his face, “What!?”</p><p>“Thank you.” Kageyama says sincerely before running back home to hide from both, the fact that he just thanked Oikawa and his burning cheeks. He goes back inside his house; happy his parents weren’t home to yell at him for leaving the door unlocked and tries to forget all about his encounter with Oikawa.</p><p>Since that day, Kageyama made it an effort to get to know his neighbour. He started by bowing and apologising to Matsukawa about how he didn’t recognize him and based on the laugh and hair ruffle he got, he assumed all is well. Mika, while still not fond of him, does come up to him whenever he passes by and barks until he gives her a treat. Something he started carrying around with him everywhere and causing a few laughs when he accidently drops a few in the locker room.</p><p>“Always noticed you resembled a dog, King. Guess this just proves it.” Tsukishima snickers. Kageyama just picked up the treats and threw them at him.</p><p>He hasn’t seen or heard from Oikawa-san either. Not until, December 22 when Matsukawa-san, gave him a small box with a knowing smile. It wasn’t from Matsukawa-san since his mom baked Kageyama cookies and they got him another volleyball, so he wondered who it was from. In his room, he opened the box and tilted his head in confusion at the small dog plushie inside. He found a card underneath it and what he read made him glad he was alone so that no one could see the blush forming on his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Congrats, you finally have a dog that won’t hate you and try to bite you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, don’t use it as a ball and toss it around. It has feelings too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Birthday, Tobio-Chan</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>From,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Best Senpai in the World, Oikawa-san</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a little something I just wrote to help me get out of my writer's block for HTTG.<br/>Hope you all enjoyed it!<br/>I do have <a href="http://insomniacfoxes.tumblr.com/%22">Tumblr</a><br/>I also have <a href="https://ko-fi.com/insomniacfox">Ko-Fi</a> if you feel like supporting me as a writer xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>